


Nie móc powiedzieć "nie"

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [62]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Animals, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer nie może odmówić, Chloe też nie powinna</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do Piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nie móc powiedzieć "nie"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [Ew (winchesters_soulmate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> po co jeden blondyn jak można mieć dwóch?
> 
> 05.08.2016 - 20:00

          Trixie stała przed Luciferem z błagającą miną, podobnie jak dwa stworzenia, które tarzały się koło niej na podłodze.  
\- Nie ma mowy. Twoja matka mnie zabije – upierał się nadal.  
\- Ale proszę, proszę! Przecież mi pomożesz, prawda? Nie zostawisz mnie samej? - Trudno było odmówić temu spojrzeniu.  
\- Przecież doskonale wiesz, że...  
          Te mały człowieczy pomiot miał jednak coś w sobie. Umiała oczarować nawet diabła...  
\- Dobrze, spróbuje coś załatwić. Ale nawet nie myśl, że pomogę ci je wyprowadzać. Czy muszę być dwa?  
\- Oczywiście! Nie zostawię ich!  
          Chloe będzie musiała przyzwyczaić się do dwóch blondynów w swoim domu. Nawet jeśli miały być to tylko psy.


End file.
